Ryan ME? Together?
by TheAmazingBrooklyne
Summary: Brooklyne Just Meet The Ryan Sheckler what will happen next
1. Chapter 1

It all started with me, Staci Johnson, on the day of my birthday. My room was dark and empty I got up and turned on my closet light and picked out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and my yellow tank top. Then brushed my teeth and my hair then went down downstairs. I saw my mom in the dining room sipping her morning coffee and watching her soaps. She was throwing me a surprise party so she was acting like she "forgot" it was my birthday. I didn't want to ruin things so I didn't say anything.

"Were are you headed so early in the morning?" she asked as if she cared.

"Aubrey's house" I said "I'll be back later tonight."

"Take your phone just in case you cant make curfew" she said.

I gave here a kiss on the forehead and I drove off in my truck. Even though she lived a block away I loved my truck and I feared if I left it with my mom for to long she would get rid of it. When I got there she wasn't there but there was a note on the the door that said:

"Hey! Staci if you're reading this I'm at Jason's skateboarding competition at the park near West View I would of called you but I didn't want to wake you on your B-Day"

Jason and Aubrey are my best Friends. We've known each other for ten years, but now things are different because Aubrey has a crush on Jason all of a sudden. Just because he finish going through puberty and now officially hot doesn't mean you go fall in love him. It's not wrong it's awkward.

When I got there I found Aubrey in her orange go Jason tee and her go Jason thunder sticks. 'Whoa, obsessed much?' I thought. I decided to mess with her a little.

So I yelled. "BOOOO JASON SUCKS !"

She turned so fast and hit me in my head with her thunder sticks.

"OUCH!" I yelped.

"Oh. Sorry I thought that you that girl over there she thinks her boyfriend is better then mine." she said.

"He is not your boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh silly Staci, he will be mine very soon" She explained.

"Oh Whatever. By the way I like your outfit" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I cant help he's attractive now," she said "besides your just jealous that you don't have a man."

I ignored that comment. "Hey look he's all most done, lets go down there."

By the time we got down there he was done and talking to the legendary Ryan Sheckler. The only famous guy I had a crush on. Aubrey didn't really notice him because she was hypnotized by Jason I don't think so even saw him because she interrupted their conversation with a hop in front of Jason .

"Hey! Aubrey I missed you," Jason said "did you see me out there?"

"Yea, you were great. I loved it" she said while hugging him.

"Hey, Staci happy birthday home skillet, did you think I forgot?" Jason asked .

"No, I knew you would say something UNLKE SOMEONE!" I said.

"I said it in the note."Aubrey said.

"Oh, I'm so rude let me introduce you to my friends Ryan." he said "Aubrey, Staci this is Ryan. Ryan this is Aubrey and Staci."

"Nice to to meet you Aubrey, Staci." He said staring at me while smiling and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you to Ryan." I said smiling back.

"Oh and happy birthday."he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey, you guys there's a party later tonight to congratulate the skaters who made it to the finals we should go " Jason said while holding Aubrey's waist.

"Yea Brooklyne I'll go with you and we will get dressed to go and Jason and Ryan will pick us." Aubrey said.

So she hoped in my Truck and we went to my house. She borrowed some of my clothes. She wore my baby blue ballet slipper my YMI black skinny jean and white tube top. She wore pretty blue make up dangle blue earrings. I wore my dark blue skinny jeans and red velvet heels with the pretty bow on it and I wore a white dress shirt with red dangle earrings. I grabbed my purse and so did Aubrey. We sat on the couch and waited for the boys. By the time we got done getting ready the boys were there. The boys stood at the door looking amazing in there dress shirts and black jeans. To top it off they both wore blue Vans. It was like I was going to die just staring at them. They looked so amazing even Aubrey was speechless and she always has something to say.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked.

"Yea let me just grab my purse." Aubrey said

" Staci You look nice" Jason says "Doesn't she, Ryan?"

"She looks more than nice she looks...incredible." Ryan says. I Started to smile and blush .

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself." I said

"Not as good as you but thanks."Ryan said

"I'm ready!"Aubrey said while running to the door

"Let's go."Jason says while taking Aubrey's hand and leading her to the car door .

Ryan opened the door for me as I walked up to the door. Aubrey sat in front with Jason while I was in the back with Ryan. It was awkward and quiet it was a ten minute drive but felt like ten hours.

When we got there Ryan and Jason introduced me to all their friends. Now I know every skater and have connections to every competition 'Awesome!' I thought to myself. Then out of the blue Ryan come over and takes my hand and asks me to dance 'Why not no harm done right?'I thought so I said "sure" and we danced to techno music for like a hour.

Surprisingly, he is great dancer. A slow song came on and it crushed both of our moods and we decided to take a walk and talk for a while. We talked about anything you can possibly think of in a span of half an hour.

"Your really fun and easy to talk to unlike most girls," He said "other girls are all prissy and crap it gets annoying after awhile ."

"Thanks, you are too." I said "I didn't expect you to be this cool I thought your going to be some spoiled brat just cause you have lots of money and hot girls surrounding you."

"Never! Thats how I use to act." he said sarcastically

We laughed for a couple of seconds and then it got silent and we we're staring at each other I thought to myself 'Oh-no! is he going to kiss me i hope not cause i have cheese puff breath.'

But no he didn't instead he said "Do you want to leave cause its kind of boring." He said. We all agreed it was time to go .

They dropped me and Ryan off at my house. My mom wasn't home. We walked and and I asked him to make himself at home while I go change. He turned on the T.V. Then turned it right back off when he saw photo albums. I changed in to a tank top and keep my pants on and throw on my shoe slippers brushed my cheese puff breath and ran down stairs and I saw him look in the photo albums and thought to myself 'Oh Dear God, what is he looking at?'

"Hey, Brooklyne Is that you in this picture?" he asked.

"Oh My Gosh Don't Look at those I had braces and look a goof ball!" I yelled.

"No, you look Cute at least cuter than me I wore ninja turtle outfits every day except Sunday when Nana took me to church." He said.

I heard the song love me dead and I immediately looked around for my phone. I ran over to my purse and to see the name Aubrey I answered.

"This is Brooklyne." I said.

"Hey did you and Ryan kiss?" she asked.

"No! That was a stupid question." I said.

"Jason is in the bathroom I just had to call and ask. "she said.

"All right, bye." I said.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked.

"Aubrey just just wondering if I found her bracelet." I said. He looked confused

"I had a great time with you today and you so fun amazing." he said and I started to blush

"I also had a great time with you to night."

"We should go skate boarding tomorrow at this new skate place by East View. You know how to skate right?" He asked

"Yea, I can skate not very well, but I can. But my mom is throwing me a surprise party for my birthday tomorrow but you can come to that if you want." i said

"Yea I'll come at what time?" he asked

"5:30" I said.

"I will be there. I'm going to go home now"he said

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave him a hug then we stood and I waved good bye.

As so as he left I text 'he's coming to the party tomorrow!' to Aubrey. She text back 'YAY!'. Then I told her I'm going to bed and we said good night. That whole night I couldn't stop thinking of Ryan his smile, his laugh, his ninja turtle outfit, his face was hunting my brain! I laughed my self to sleep think about the ninja turtle outfit . I didn't tell Aubrey then she would of told him, which was not go to happen!

I woke up with the thought my mom is going to want me out the house so she can set up the party . Where was was i going to go until five thirty? Then it flashed in my head like a light bulb

"I can go with Ryan to the skate park!" I yelled out in my empty room.

Then I called up Jason and asked for Ryan's number . He refused to give it to me for a whole twenty minutes then he finally gave in and gave it to. As soon as he gave it to me I thanked him and hung up as fast a possible. I called Ryan his back tone was love me dead which got me thinking . What if he did like me? I wanted to scream but then he answered.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Ryan its Brooklyne!" I said.

"Oh! Whats up how did you get my number?" he asked.

"Jason gave it to me i hope thats okay?" I said.

"Yea, it's cool. So, what going on?" he asked.

"My mom wants me out of the house till 5:30. So, I was wondering if I could come with you to the skate park?" I asked.

"Yea! I'll come get you in a hour is that okay?"he said.

"Yea I'll be ready." I said.

"All Right bye!" He said.

"Bye!" I said.

I started getting ready. I put on my skinny jeans and my baby "Peace, Love,and Blue slushies" t-shirt. Then put on my blue Audios and grabbed my skateboard that my Jason gave to me for my last birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Now all i had to do is wait.... which is very hard for me since i was ready in less than 20 minutes.

I checked my self about ten times, waiting for him. Then suddenly the door bell. I ran to the door in excitement to find out it was only Aubrey. Did she know I was going on a date with Ryan I hope she doesn't , I hate to be selfish but I want Ryan to my self . Wow did I just think that? Obsessed much? Aha my life sucks.

" What are you doing here?" I asked very suspicious of her.

"Nothing chill I came to help your mom with cooking for the

'Surprise'." she said.

"Oh,good." I said in relief

"Why you got a hot date with Ryan or something?" she asked.

"Now,why would I do that?"I asked.

"Don't worry Brooklyne Ryan told Jason,and Jason told me."she said

"I just didn't you to get upset about it. No hard feelings ?" I asked .

"No hard feelings,"She said."besides I have Jason remember?"

"Oh, yea." I said in disgust.

Thats was a close one now more waiting.

When he got t my house he was dressed just like me but boy like.

"Whoa do we have style or what?" Ryan joked I laughed "Let's get going there are some people I want you to meet"

I thought disappointingly thinking we would be alone...skating...talking...cutie

"Brooklyne? are you okay?"

"yea dazed off a little." I said still in a daze.

"Okay let's go" he said

we walked out the door to his awesome white BMW. He opened the door for me what a gentlemen .then he drove for what seems like hours while having a casual conversation until he pulled up to this oh so large skate park .with what seems like only 10 or 15 people there.

"This is my park "he states

"Wait? Yours? You own this park?" I question him.

"Yep all mine just finished it a couple days ago. It's my baby I've been working on it seen the beginning of 2006."  
"Wow, It's amazing and enormous!" i said with enthusiasm.

"Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand "there is some people i want you to meet"


End file.
